


The Demon In Me

by Bakugouklanceylance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eye Trauma, Klance Fight, M/M, Mind Control, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugouklanceylance/pseuds/Bakugouklanceylance
Summary: Lance has to fight a mind controlled Keith.





	The Demon In Me

 

Keith feels a blinding pain in his head and immediately drops to the ground.

“Keith!” yells Lance, “What happened?” Keith doesn’t respond, his hands to his temple, trying to drive out whatever was afflicting him.

“Surrender…” A mysterious voice emerges from Keith’s lips.

Lance feels himself go cold, his breath hitches at the unknown.

“Keith…what did you say?”

“Surrender…kill….” Keith clearly says, Lance beginning to slowly back away.

**_When the days are cold_ **

The atmosphere surrounding suddenly drops in temperature, Lance can see both their breaths in the air.

“Keith, whatever is happening, fight through it.” Lance whispers, clearly becoming frightened.

The seconds tick by, Keith beginning to catch his breath, he finally gets out what he has been thinking for the last few minutes, “I think that was Haggar…”

Lance pales, “Haggar hasn’t been seen for years, why now would she show up? And you said “kill”, what do you mean by that?”

Keith, still sitting on the ground, his face beaded with sweat even in the chilly atmosphere, still trying to catch his breath from the exertion of fighting off Haggar’s attempt to control him, finally gets out “Haggar wants me to kill all of you, this is her dream, to kill the paladins of Voltron.”

**_And the ones we hail are the worst of all_ **

Keith suddenly goes rigid. The red paladin slams into the ground, his head hits the ground with a sickening crack.

**_And the blood’s run stale_ **

Lance’s eyes widen at the sight of his rival suffering, going through clear mental torture by the means of only one Galra, Haggar. He gets on his knees, pleading for Keith to fight through the attack.

“Come on Mullet, fight her. You’ve beaten her before, you can do it again.”

Keith can hear Lance only faintly, as a new voice has emerged, “I have you now, there is nowhere you can go. Transform…embrace your destiny”. Her voice growing louder in intensity, drowning out Lance’s pleas.

Keith suddenly goes still. Lance can feel his heart about to burst out of his chest, his eyes on the verge of tears, kneeling by his rival’s side. The red paladin suddenly sits up, his head turned toward the ground. Lance suddenly can’t breathe as Keith’s fingers are crushing his windpipe.

“K-Keith..” Lance says, voice hoarse as he tries to get words out. His lungs are on fire, he needs air.

Keith stands up, his hand still crushing Lance’s windpipe, “I…am fulfilling the destiny that Haggar has laid out for me.” His voice clear. Lance can see dark spots in his eyes, on the verge of unconsciousness. In a final effort, he kicks Keith’s hand away from his throat and is painfully rewarded for his efforts when he lands on his back, air rushing back into his lungs. Lance slowly crawls away from his rival turned friend.

**_I want to hide the truth_ **

**_I want to shelter you_ **

**_But with the beast inside_ **

**_There’s nowhere we can hide_ **

Keith slowly lifts his head, his eyes have turned golden, his skin slowly turning purple. Lance begins to understand the magnitude of the situation as sweat begins to drip off his face.

“Sorry Lance”, Haggar’s voice booms out of Keith’s mouth, his blade now in his hand, “This one is mine now.”

“Keith! The team needs you! Reflect on all our missions in space, how many planets we saved, all of us are a team! Don’t make everything we’ve done for the universe turn to dust in this very instant. Please! Fight back!!” Tears are now falling down Lance’s cheeks, his Bayard materializes in his hands…his heart skips a beat when he sees the Altean broadsword.

“I guess it was meant to be…” It’s no longer Haggar’s voice he hears, It’s now Keith’s.

**_This is my kingdom come_ **

Keith starts towards Lance, blade in hand, golden eyes glistening in the moonlight. Lance gets in a defensive stance.

**_This is my kingdom come_ **

The two paladins collide, swords striking each other.

**_When you feel my heat_ **

Lance blocks a blade going towards his throat, he thrusts his broadsword in Keith’s direction, but the red paladin is just to quick.

**_Look into my eyes_ **

He sees the blade too late, pain shoots from his eye, blood rushes down his cheek.

**_It’s dark inside_ **

“Keith, stop!” Lance struggles to find words to break through to Keith, the two paladins circling each other. Blood is rushing into Lance’s eye, barely able to see.

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

Lance begins to slow down from injury and fatigue, his chest heaving, his brain trying to figure out a way to get through to Keith, when at last…

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

“Keith” he says softly, “Do you remember when the Castle of Lions fell? Do you remember when I saved Coran from the explosion and I was knocked unconscious? Do you remember me waking up to shoot Sendak?”

**_Don’t want to let you down_ **

**_But I am hell bound_ **

**_Though this is all for you_ **

**_Don’t want to hide the truth_ **

“Keith…I remember the bonding moment, I remember all of it. I’m sorry I said it never happened.”

The red paladin falters in his continued fight to strike at Lance, his shoulders are hunched, and Lance can barely hear his response, “You do?”

**_Your eyes, they shine so bright_ **

Lance responds with a loud yes, “I do Keith. Now come back to us…. come back to me…”

**_I want to save their light_ **

Keith’s eyes go back to their normal color, his skin no longer purple. His head is going in a thousand different directions when Lance speaks again “I…I love you.”

Keith feels as if a mountain has landed on him, being crushed under the weight of these new revelations.

**_Unless you show me how_ **

Lance drops his Bayard, arms outstretched, his one eye open while his slashed eye is closed and still dripping blood.

**_When you feel my heat_ **

Keith tosses his blade to the ground, tears streaming down his face. The guilt of being controlled and manipulated by Haggar now overwhelming him.

**_Look into my eyes_ **

Keith rushes towards Lance, wanting to be comforted by the blue paladin.

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

Lance gets crushed by the force of Keith’s hug, forcing them both to the ground. Both paladins bleeding through their wounds from the fight. It doesn’t matter now, as Lance is now cradling Keith in his arms.

“I love you too Lance.”

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **


End file.
